Welcome Leader!
by kaisooppa
Summary: Semenjak Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan keluar dari boyband EXO. Keadaan semua berubah, dari sinilah terungkap. Official Couple! -Taoris, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Chenmin, Sulay, Kaisoo- ONESHOOT.


**_Welcome Leader _**

**_Summary: Semenjak Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan keluar dari boyband EXO. Keadaan semua berubah, dari sinilah terungkap. _**

**Cast : - Wu Yifan**

** - All Member of EXO**

** - Kim Youngmin (cameo)**

**Length : ONESHOT**

**Ini fanfiction pertama yang saya buat untuk di PUBLISH. This is YAOI fanfiction. If you dont like, no bash, dont read^^**

**HAPPY READING **

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari exo mulai menjalani hidupnya tanpa kehadiran seorang Leader EXO M. Semenjak hari dimana Kris atau yang sekarang di sapa Wu Yifan resmi dinyatakan keluar EXO, EXO M dan K akan resmi di gabung karena tidak kesetaraan antar member dan tidak di terima adanya member baru oleh kalangan exo fans. Member exo pun tak menerima adanya member baru karena menurut mereka tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kris. Awalnya Kim Youngmin -pimpinan SM- tak menerima , tapi karena Lee Sooman -pemegang saham SM- bertindak , Kim Yougmin tak bisa berkutik lagi

Hari ini setelah sebulan Kris keluar. Dorm exo tampak tak berwarna sama sekali, tak ada suara lengkingan Baekhyun dan Chen, tak ada teriakan Sehun dan Kai karena bermain game, Suho tampak merasa gagal menjadi leader hanya suara dentingan alat memasak di dapur yang digunakan oleh kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon yang khusus disediakan di dorm exo berbunyi. Melihat semua member sedang melamun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri sendiri. Suho sebagai leader turun tangan untuk mengangkat telepon itu

"Yobboseo"

"..."

"Ne Sooman sangjanim ini suho"

"..."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Huh baiklah sajangnim"

"..."

"Ne"

Suho menutup teleponnya. Semua member menoleh kearah Suho karena ekspresi Suho yang sulit di tebak. Suho yg merasa menhadi pusat perhatian pun mengerti maksud mereka.

"Manager hyung dipindahkan mengurus Shinee sunbae karena manager mereka berhenti. Dan sebagai gantinya akan ada manager pengganti. Dia sedang ada di perjalanan menuju kesini" jelas Suho. Semua member tampak mengangguk

TINGGG

Suara bell dorm exo berbunyi. Semua member sudah menebak itu pasti manager barunya. Lay -sang namjachingu suho- segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ingin membuka pintu.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu ge" entah mengapa tao penasaran dengan wajah manager baru mereka, dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dorm mereka

"Apakah dia galak? Apa dia garang ? Apa dia pemarah?ah aku parno sendiri" batin Tao

Perlahan tao membuka pintu. Matanya membelak kaget. Pupil matanya melebar. Seketika ia ingin menangis. Terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut blonde yang menambah kesan kerennya. Berkacamata hitam menambah kesan angkuh dengan pakaian ala model luar negri.

"Ge..ge?" Tao tak bisa menahan gejolaknya untuk menangis meronta dan memeluk seseorang di depannya

"Hai Tao" suara bass itu, itu yang Tao rindukan. Semua member yang mendengar suara sapaan itu segera berlari menuju pintu dorm. Alangkah kaget nya mereka melihat kris atau yang sekarang Yifan sedang memeluk Tao erat

"Kris ?" Tanya Suho tak percaya. Yifan melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum kearah semua member.

"Hallo kalian namaku Yifan not Kris" ujarnya tersenyum

...

"Gege ! Kenapa gege melakukan ini ?! Kenapa gege keluar dari exo?! Hikss" tao tak pernah melepas pelukannya dari seseorang yang ia rindukan. Yifan pun demikian. Sekarang 11 member + yifan berkumpul di ruang tengah

"Sudah ku bilang aku capek Tao. Apakah kau tak jelas dengan alasanku?hmm?" Yifan mengelus surai rambut Tao dengan lembut

"Tapi kris.."

"Yifan, Luhan" potong yifan cepat

"Oh oke tuan muda Yifan. Kau pikir kami tak capek ? Apalagi dengan keluarnya kau di exo ?! Keadaan berubah 360 drajat" pekik Luhan. Yifan tersenyum

"Segitukah pengaruhku?"

"Ya ge ! Kau tau ge kami sangat merindukanmu" sambut lay memeluk sang mantan leader grup mereka di ikuti oleh member lain yang sudah menangis terseduh seduh

"Daddy ! Aku merindukanmu dad" tangis sehun manja. Luhan yang melihat Sehun menangis tersenyum tipis. Yifan dan Sehun sangat dekat, seperti ayah dan anak

"Daddy juga, hun" jawab yifan

"Jadi. Apa tujuan mu kesini ?" Xiumin yang tertua angkat bicara

"Aku kesini ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkan kalian yang sudah 2 tahun bersamaku. Yang sudah ku anggap saudara sendiri. Aku memang capek sebagai exo member. Tapi aku tak bilang aku akan benar benar pergi dari kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manager mudah. Aku butuh 1 bulan untuk pelatihan dan menunggu pertukaran manager. Sangat sulit membuat Youngmin memberikan kepercayaannya kepadaku untuk mengatur kalian" jelas Yifan panjanh lebar

"Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda, Luhan. Karena kalian lah sekarang tuan mudaku" lanjut yifan

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak yakin

"Apakah raut wajahku berbohong?" Semua member menggeleng.

"Jadi sekarang aku tinggal disini. Sungguh sulit memaksa youngmin sialain itu"

"Benarkah ge?!" Mata tao berbinar senang. Yifan mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Oke. Yifan manager. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan tao lagi" ucap Suho

"Bukankah dulu yifan ge tidur denganku ?" Pikir Chen. Tapi chen tak ambil pusing lagipula dia sudah tidur dengan namjachingunya -xiumin-

"Hun. Mau main game ?" Tawar kai

"Ayo. Sudah lama tak main game lagi" sehun dan kai segera mengambil ps4 mereka

Baekhyun yang sedang dalam feel yang bagus sedang bermain catur dengan chanyeol. Chen dan Xiumin sedang nonton berdua di kamar mereka. Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Sedangkan yifan dan tao sedang asik lovey dovey di ruang tengah yang asik diganggu oleh Luhan. Suho yang melihat keadaan dorm kembali seperti biasanya pun tersenyum. Ia bangga kepada Yifan sekarang. Tak melepas tanggung jawab sebagai leader meskipun ia bukan leader exo lagi sekarang, melainkan manager exo

**END **

_Huaaa... akhirnya bisa publish ff di ffn akhirnya ^^ gimana ff saya ? ada kekurangan ? maaf jika ada ^^ rencananya saya mau buat sequelnya nih.. ada yang minat ? dont be siders ya ^^_


End file.
